goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights at Shimajirō's 2
'Five Nights at Shimajirō's 2 '''is an indie point-and-click survival horror video game Gameplay Similar to the first game, ''Five Nights at Shimajirō's 2 is a survival horror video game with point-and-click elements. Players must survive a night shift at Shimajirō's Pizza, a restaurant reminiscent of those like Chuck E. Cheese's and ShowBiz Pizza Place, from 12 A.M. to 6 A.M. game time (approximately seven minutes and six seconds), without being attacked by any of the animatronic enemy characters that wander from room to room. There are multiple different animatronic characters: the original game's antagonists (the titular Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Ramurin Makiba, Takeshi Ishida and Torippi Sorano), as well as upgraded Hesoka versions of Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Ramurin Makiba, Takeshi Ishida and Torippi Sorano along with Kikko Hayashida, Sakurako Koinuma, Marurin Sasaki, Kirinta Kusano, Monta Kimura and Kento Koshiba, a marionette referred to as "the Puppet", a humanoid robot named "Balloon Boy" and Mangle. The player cannot leave the security office, but can track the animatronics' movements via a network of surveillance cameras placed throughout the building. The office has three entrances (a hallway and two side air vents); in a departure from the previous game, none of these can be sealed off to block enemies from entering. Each vent is equipped with a light that can be used to check for any characters that are about to crawl into the office. Players are given a spare animatronic mask to ward off approaching animatronics, however, this strategy will not work on certain characters, who must be repelled by other means. A flashlight is also available, used to check the hallway and darkened areas of the camera feeds, as well as to reset classic Mimirin Midorihara via strobing. Unlike the previous title, the power supply for the cameras and vent lights is unlimited, but the flashlight does not have an infinite battery life; if it runs out, the player becomes vulnerable to attack. In addition, a music box has been placed in one room and must be remotely wound up through the camera interface, to avoid being attacked by the Puppet, who appears when the music stops. Failure to defend oneself from the animatronics will result in a jumpscare, thus ending the game. Unlike the first game, after the player is killed, there is a chance that rather than the Game Over screen, one of four low-resolution minigames will appear, with instructions given at the start of each. These mini-games contain insight into the plot of the game. The game consists of five levels referred to as "nights", increasing in difficulty. Completing all five unlocks an even more difficult sixth night, which in turn unlocks a "Custom Night" upon completion. In the Custom Night, the player can adjust the AI difficulty of the individual enemy characters or play one of ten pre-set challenges. Plot Set in July of 2011, the player character, 16 year old Eric Furukawa, has started working as a night watch security guard at the improved Shimajirō's Pizza. As he did in the previous game, a certain Shimajirō's Pizza employee calls Eric on the phone in the office at the beginning of each night to explain both gameplay and parts of the backstory surrounding the restaurant. He explains that the "new" (at the time) animatronics, which have special facial recognition software to protect the children from potential harm, were not programmed with a proper night mode; when things go silent, their programming tells them that they are in the wrong room and they seek out the nearest source of noise to find people to entertain, which happens to be in the office. As in the previous game, the animatronics' programming tells them that there should not be people in the restaurant after hours, so when they encounter Eric Furukawa, they believe he is an animatronic endoskeleton without a costume and stuff him into a spare Shimajirō Shimano suit, killing him in the process. The man on the phone explains that this restaurant has an unlimited power source at night, unlike the previous location, but there are no doors blocking access to the office, requiring the player to use a spare Shimajirō Shimano mask to trick most animatronics into thinking he is not an endoskeleton; he gives additional tips to help the player survive their shift. As more enemy characters appear as the game progresses, the man on the phone informs Eric of the characters' presence, their movement patterns, and some background information on their presence in the game. For example, the man on the phone explains that the older animatronics are in the new restaurant, and have been retrofitted with the new technology, but as they did not work properly they are kept for spare parts. As the game progresses, it is hinted that something is going on during the day, as the man on the phone mentions that rumors are going around and, later, that a police investigation is going on regarding the restaurant. Atari-styled minigames reveal that the restaurant has had a troubled past, as it was apparently the location of a mass murder in which five children were killed by a someone portrayed as a purple-colored man in Land of Make-Believe Federation spy clothes. On the game's fifth night, Eric is informed by the man on the phone that the restaurant has been put on lock-down due to an event that he will not describe but which is in place to make sure no employees, present or former, can come in or go out. The man also mentions that the position of the restaurant's day shift security has a vacancy and Jeremy may be promoted to it, and that the owner of the older restaurant named "Fredbear's Family Diner" will be contacted for more information on the animatronics. On the sixth night, the man on the phone informs Eric that the restaurant has been shut down for undisclosed reasons, although mentioning the use of a "spare Mimirin Midorihara suit" and an issue of the animatronics not functioning properly. He also tells Eric that he will be taking over as night shift security guard when the restaurant reopens. If Eric is successful in surviving the sixth night, he is promoted to day shift to cover a birthday party on the next day to make sure the animatronics do not cause any problems. In the custom night level, Eric is replaced by a new player character named Harry Cortez due to Eric's promotion. If the player manages to win the custom night, they discover Harry Cortez has graduated, a call back to the previous game's custom level message. A newspaper that is shown in the winning screen of the sixth night says that the restaurant will close down and the newer animatronics will be fixed; however, the older ones will be saved for when the restaurant reopens, hinting at the events of the first game.